Furiyoku Increaser
by mikuneh27
Summary: Originally, this is the story of heartbroken yoh but I decided to continue the story. This is mixed with different stories inside and outside the Asakura Household...2nd story: Furiyoku Increaser.
1. Different Attitude

**Heart-broken Yoh**

made by: mikuneh27

In the manga or anime of Shaman King, Yoh and Anna are bethrode to each other. However, in this fan fiction I am going to change it for good… hehehe… This is a little bit sad…really! I really am the author of this fic, but I cannot think of a single thing that would give others real ecstasy in my story… but next time I will think of a great fan fic. Maybe about Yoh marrying Anna or Horo Horo pairing up to a new recruit (made by, yours truly) of Shaman King or even Horo Horo's hatch day or pairing up Lyserg with Mistress Jin of the X Laws… Okay, enough of this… just read the story, will you…

Another ordinary day at the Asakura household and all of them are busily cleaning the house except for Anna, of course. This kind of thing happens all the time until Yoh began to whine.

"I can't take this anymore, Anna! I have enough of this nonsense. You have been treating us unwisely since the day you visited me in the hospital. " Yoh explained.

"That's my thing—-if you did that to me again I'm going to crush you like a bug! Go back to work, you lazy slacker!" Anna shouted.

"But—-" Yoh's sentence was cut. "Do you want it to be the easy way or the hard way?" Anna is holding on to her beads. There was silence and the rest was minding their business. Yoh returned to his work and sighed. Then, Manta asked, "Yoh… are you feeling well?" "Yeah… I do…" Yoh answered Manta's question. "Then, why did you talked to Anna about this thing?" Manta questioned again. "I don't know…" Yoh answered back.

Next day 

"Gimme that pork chops, shorty pants!" Horo whined.

"Get your own pork, porcupine!" Ren shouted back.

Then the fight begins 

"So you wanna pick up a fight, huh? Then, taste this! Bason! Spirit formed, OVERSOUL!" Ren called Bason.

"Not bad…what if I'll dare you to taste your own medicine! Kororo! Spirit formed, OVERSOUL!" Horo called Kororo.

"Hey, you guys stop this fight and eat your pork chops before it gets cold, this instance!" Yoh said.

"Like they care…" Anna stood up and went straight to the TV set planning to watch a soap opera or something… Yoh began to think what is going on about Anna.

Yoh went out trying to get some air. Still, Ren and Horo Horo fought about that pork chop thing. Then, Yoh thought to himself…

_"I know that Anna is a little bit rough towards other people including me… but this is going too far! A while ago, Anna had forgotten, to remind me of cleaning up the table and getting rid of Ren and Horo's plates. Supposed to be, she would shout at me in an angry manner." _

To solve this mystery, Yoh has no other choice but to talk to Anna.

He went to the living room and stood beside the door, facing Anna with a cute, smiling grin on his face. Anna faced him and asked, "Is this all about the problem thing that losers always do and asked someone who knows the answers even the person who started their problems? Am I right, Yoh? Anna asked.

"(silent) um… yeah" Yoh answered, shivering.

"Then, you want to know the answer, huh?" Anna looked at him sternly. "Here's the catch, I was wrong about the _owe thing_ that we talked about when we were kids."

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked.

"Don't you get it! I was wrong being your fiancé!" Anna shouted.

Horo and Ren heard their talk and listened to them silently.

"What did I do?" Then, Yoh's heart broke into pieces.

"Want to know… then, take a look at this!" Anna quickly grabbed something from her pocket and showed it to Yoh. Yoh began to make a hysterical face and… "I didn't do that! Honest! I was not with—-" Yoh's sentence was cut. "You are a liar!" Anna shouted.

To be continued…


	2. Edited Picture

**Heart broken Yoh**

Chapter 2

Thank you for the people who gave me comments about my fiction. I'm a little bit offended to what others say. It's my first time sending fan fictions in this web so I'm a little bit afraid of my grammars. I am more to speaking Tagalog than speaking English fluently. Well, that's life. But thanks all the same.

P.S. Sorry if I haven't updated my account for a long time.

Here's the continuation of my story… I made this story with the help of my friend's ideas. I can't think of a single thing to type, so I ask from my friend's ideas.

I can't believe that Anna's acting a little bit jealous to the girl in the picture... (Grabe talaga siya, umiba na talaga ang ugali niya! May gusto nga talaga si Anna kay Yoh... kilig!) Er... wishes all of you are okay with this idea...

"You're thinking wrong, Anna. Maybe someone's black mailing me." Yoh explained.

"A picture shows a thousand words. Why would I believe on what you are saying?" Anna shouted.

"I am Yoh Asakura, have I lied to you once?" Yoh asked.

"You didn't follow me to stop eating useless junk!" Anna looked sternly at Yoh.

"I couldn't help it... the thing is I'm not with that mysterious girl in that picture." Yoh explained again.

"Get out of here now! I don't want to see your face anymore." Anna threw the picture at Yoh and closed the door really hard.

"Anna... believe on what—", Yoh stopped, "Aargh... what difference would it make?" Yoh murmured to himself. But he thought to himself if it's the right thing to do—leaving Anna alone. So he knocked again.

"Anna... Anna, hey come on..." Yoh said knocking on the door. "Please don't get mad at me. You know how scary you are when you're mad."

"Go away." Anna mumbled. "I don't want to see you!"

"Anna... don't let me get Amidamaru in there." Yoh joked.

"Shut up with your nonsense jokes, or no dinner for you!" Anna yelled. "And I mean it!"

"Anna... don't do this to me, please." Yoh knocked harder.

"GO AWAY, YOH!"

"NO!"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Fine... I'll stop for now..." Yoh then left Anna, alone inside the living room.

Yoh went to Amidamaru to ask for comfort. Horo then saw him lying hopelessly with Amidamaru. He then asks...

"You know what? A guy like you must have hope. If you aren't, you're such a dope." Horo said.

"Well... I have tried something wrong to Anna—being not the shaman king. In other words, thanks for the compliment."

"Hey, nobody even knows who the king is. Maybe it's you— "

"Or Hao..." Yoh continued Horo's sentence.

"U-huh..." Horo agreed. "Hey Yoh... what if you forget about Anna for a while and have some fun with us guys."

"Nope, I won't." Yoh said. "I'm a little bit worn out about this trial."

"AW... COME ON! IT'S JUST SOME STUPID TRIAL." Horo complained.

"I said NO! You know what Trey, YOU'RE MAKING MY PROBLEM EVEN WORSE THAN EVER!" Yoh blurted out.

"Hey, I was just trying to help out..." Horo said.

"Well, THANKS for the help! This is my problem so I must be the one to solve this!" Yoh shouted with an evil look. (Yoh calmed down leaving Trey with a shocked face) "Shoot... I'm sorry Trey; I was just a little bit carried away with my feelings." Yoh apologized.

"Darn and I thought you really are mad at me!" Horo joked. "Hey, what if I'll help you solve this problem."

"Um... okay." Yoh said with an unsure-look-thing.

"Where's that picture thing you've been fighting about?" Horo asked.

"How did you know? Something's fishy is going on here." Yoh was curious.

"Er... please don't start there. Just tell me, where's the picture." Horo insisted.

"Well... here it is." Yoh gave the picture to Horo Horo.

"U-huh, this picture's not real." Horo Horo sounded like a professional or something. "This thing has been edited in the computer." Horo explained.

"EDITED! I knew someone's been black mailing me!" Yoh shouted with joy. "Wait a minute, how did you know about that?"

"He he he... Kororo helped me with this problem." Horo was embarrassed.

"Kororo? I didn't notice her." Yoh said.

"It's because she's small, duh!" Ren butted in.

"Hey, why are you here, shorty pants?" Trey asked.

"Why do you care? I don't even want to be in your peanut gallery!" Ren defended himself. "Otherwise, I'll be one just like you." Ren went on leaving Trey and Yoh behind.

"Good thing he's gone." Yoh said.

"The problem is I don't even know who edited this picture." Horo

"You don't! How can that solve my problem?" Yoh asked furiously in front of Horo.

"Hey, it's not my fault..." Horo blurted out.

To be continued...


	3. The Real Truth

**Heart Broken Yoh**

Chapter 3

Here's another chapter of my fiction or should I say, my last chapter of Heart Broken Yoh. Want to know who black mailed Yoh? So sit back and read this for crying out loud! Here's the story, fan fiction peeps...

While Yoh and Trey was blabbering about the picture, Tamao left the kitchen to visit Anna inside the living room. Tamao knocked at the door silently and said...

"Anna, do you want some tea to cool off your bad temper?" Tamao asked.

Anna opened the door and invited Tamao to sit down with her on the floor. Tamao gave Anna a cup of hot tea to shove off her angriness on Yoh. Anna sipped on the hot tea carefully with a calm look. Tamao thought that Anna had cooled down so she asked her calmly about her fight with Yoh. Anna gave Tamao a shot look and said... "It's none of your business!" Tamao then blushed and apologized to Anna. Anna stood there quiet as if nothing has ever happened. Tamao stood up and took off with the tray of traditional Japanese tea set. She opened the door and closed it quietly. She then murmured to herself... "Quite a character... What a subtle way to remove her dark thoughts about Yoh." She went off... chuckling.

At the porch

"Hmm... I have a great idea. How about if we inspect all the people here in the household later about who planned this great but bad idea to you." Horo suggested.

"(Thinking) that can be..." Yoh replied. "Hey Amidamaru", "Yes Yoh, what would you like me to do?" "Go get the others", "Okay" Amidamaru took off.

"Come on Trey; let's inspect the others right now." Yoh insisted.

"Okay, let's kick some black mailer butt!" Horo leaped.

First, they went to Ryu and asked him about the picture. Ryu has no idea about that. He doesn't even know how to use computers. Then Trey began to shake off Ryu back and forth and told him to tell the truth. Then Ryu shouted... "I'M DEAD SERIOUS!" Well... it means that he's indeed not the bad guy.

Next, they went to Lyserg, but still no comments about the edited picture. Then Choco Love... well who cares! Then Manta... he would never do such a thing about Yoh. Then Faust... he's in the graveyard all the time and never visited Yoh's household since last month. Then Pirika... she's in the North yesterday and think for a little while, there's no technologies at their village. Then Hao... can't do that because he's in Patch Village. Then Ren... can be him. He has all the technologies in his home. But he denied it. Yesterday he's with Jun at their Chinese apartment, he explained. He never even touched any computers in his entire life. He said he's more to gym works instead of playing off in the computer. And here's another cause why he's not using the computer... he has a computer phobia! Interesting...

Last is Tamao... then they thought to themselves and...

"Maybe she's the one who black mailed you Yoh... It's Tamao!" Horo said.

"She can't be, she even can't hurt a fly. Why would Tami be the one?" Yoh asked.

"Well she's jealous about Anna..." Horo blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Yoh asked.

"Let's just ask her..." Horo said.

Inside the kitchen

"Hey Tamao... do you know anything about this?" Horo asked while holding the picture.

"N-no!" Tamao nodded her head left and right.

"U-huh, I'm gonna ask you some quick questions..." Horo said.

"Um... sure (shivering) it's cool." Tami told Horo.

"Okay, (fast type... read the questions as fast as you can to get the feeling that you've been asked by a lawyer) what kind of foods you like to cook?" Horo asked.

"Cabbage soup."

"Your spirit partners?"

"Ponchi and Conchi."

"Your crush"

"Yoh!" then Yoh blushed.

"Worried about Yoh and Anna's engagement and their upcoming wedding?"

"Yes."

"You cook great foods for Yoh, right?"

"Yes!"

"Are you the one who edited this picture?"

"YES!" Tamao then covered her mouth and blushed really hard. "I'm so sorry Yoh. I was just jealous of Anna that you're her fiancé."

"I-I-I can't believe it that it was you, Tamira..." Yoh said in a stuttering way.

"I'm so sorry!" Then, tears start coming down from her eyes and cried.

"Cool..." Horo said.

Yoh forgive Tamao and ask her to apologize to Anna. Tamao went to Anna and ask for forgiveness. Anna looked at her sharply and told her... "What a slacker." That line gave Tamao a small cute grin. Anna then told Yoh that she was wrong and apologized. It's the first time Yoh heard Anna apologizing to him so he laughed. Anna began to feel the heat again so she punched Yoh (Like what Naru did to Keitaro. She punched him really hard that he flew up in the sky!)

And told him... "YOU'RE RUINING MY REPUTATION! AND NO DINNER FOR YOU, YOU LAZY SLACKER!" All went well and went back to normal after that. All of them are cleaning the household except for Anna, of course. And Yoh has the most work to do.

The End...

P.S. I want some comments and reviews!

Sorry if there are some wrong grammars in this fiction... I'm in a hurry...


	4. The Battle of Four

_The first story is all about Yoh and Anna's misunderstandings. But I feel it's kinda like a cliff-hanger to some of you people. So I decided to continue the story but in a different way. Why make different stories in one title than making several of them separated? Well, I should go to the first suggestion. _

_This is another story of the shaman group. If you want to know what this is all about then read it for yourself and find out. On with the fan fic!_

**Furiyoku Increaser**

Days after the Yoh and Anna incident, all of them were doing fine. The same as usual, Anna rules them all...

Another ordinary day for the shaman group, Manta's carrying a small package from the spirit council. He went to Yoh's household and gave it to Anna. She immediately opened the package and grabbed a small bottle inside the box. She read the description and found out that it was a '_Furiyoku Increaser'_. "A Furiyoku Increaser, huh?" Anna murmured while opening the sliding door. She brought it with her and went to the garden porch. She looked at the boys and presented the small bottle of furiyoku increaser. They all gave a shot look and chorused, "FURIYOKU INCREASER!" Anna told them it only accommodates one person so she'll declare a small battle for four. Whoever wins the battle and the only one left standing will be the victor and will receive the increaser. A hundred thousand more will be added to his furiyoku.

"Why just give it to Yoh, Anna?" Manta asked.

"The others might rebel." Anna answered, folding her arms.

"Hahahahaha! I think you need the furiyoku increaser more than I do ei, Horo Horo?" Ren teased, "but, can you win it? Hahahaha."

"Wayayada! You think you're cool and tough, huh? Our gap's only a hundred furiyoku, you know!" Horo defended himself, "I can reach that rate of yours anytime. And when the time comes I'll get the increaser, I'll beat you like a pulp!"

"Not in a million years, you dope!" Ren shouted.

"Yes I can, shorty pants!" Horo shouted.

"Bason is much stronger than a silly old and weak koro pokkurus who live under a coltsfoot! In one blow, your spirit will be defeated!" Ren said.

"What's wrong about Kororo! She's cute while your spirit partner's scary and have an ugly feature!"

"At least he's a general while yours is just an endangered spirit!"

Kororo and Bason were silent and their eyes were widened.

"Hey guys, we haven't started yet; and you two are already fighting?" Yoh said, with a big sweat drop on his head.

"Haha! They're fighting like cats and dogs." Ryu laughed.

"Boys... You'll never understand them." Anna murmured.

Suddenly, Kororo appeared and talked to Horo. She told him that even though if they didn't win the increaser, she will help him increase his furiyoku in their own little way. Of course, they'll do it with the help of Pirika. Horo Horo was touched and was about to hug Kororo, wiggling, but...

"Enough of this, nonsense! Are we going to fight or not?" Ren complained with a big vein on his forehead.

"Oh yeah" Yoh said, "I almost forgot all about it."

"Finally. So prepare to feel my wrath because I'll launch the first attack!" Ren threatened them all, "Bason! Spirit formed, into the kwandao!"

The others then followed him

"Amidamaru! Spirit formed, into the sword!" Yoh declared.

"(Kororo) into the snowboard!" Horo followed.

"(Tokageroh) into the bokutou!" Ryu finally followed.

"The fight is starting..." Manta said, shivering.

"Hiyaaaah!" Ren launched his attack but suddenly he tripped. All of them were quiet and all mouths were opened.

"What the heck?" Horo stared at Ren.

Then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of them chorused with laughter.

"Hahaha! And he said, _'So prepare to feel my wrath because I'll launch the first attack!' _and what did he get? An embarrassing trip in front of his opposition! Hahaha, what a wrath he has!" Horo bursted with laughter.

Ren heard what Horo's been blurting about. His hair moved and became pointy. He stood up, blushing. "Hey, you crossed-eyed freak, it's not my fault I tripped to kingdom come! It's this stupid rock's fault, you porcupine!"

"And now you're blaming that rock! Hahaha!" Horo laughed and laughed.

"Grr... Why you... Hey! Listen to me you dope! That trip sure is painful and embarrassing! But it wouldn't stop me to create revenge. Now I'll let you feel what I just felt!" Ren shouted, picking up the rock which led him tripping on the ground and throw it to Horo's head. But something happened he didn't expect to happen. Instead of the rock hurting Horo's head, it only landed on his hair without damaging his head. "What in the world..." Ren was speechless.

"Hahahaha! That rock wouldn't hurt me!" Horo laughed.

"Woah, that weird hairstyle sure is handy." Yoh was amazed.

"What if I'll change my hairstyle..." Ryu said.

"That hair can be a head gear!" Manta said, touching his hair.

"What a slacker." Anna said with no feelings.

"Hahahaha!" Horo just laughed.

"GRRR..." Ren picked up a bigger rock and throw it on Horo's face.

"OW!" Horo fell down with the rock on his face.

"Serves him right..." Ren muttered.

"Hey Horo, are you okay?" Yoh asked, removing the big rock.

"Why that back-stabbing, creep!" Horo stood up with an evil and burning look on his eyes. He prepared an attack and declared his move, "Kau Kau Fri Wenfu!"

"Now you're mad! Ok then, Bason, attack!" Ren made his move, too.

Yoh and Ryu just stood there, doing nothing. "Hiyaaah!" Ren and Horo chorused. But suddenly, they stopped.

"GROWL..." Horo and Ren's stomach grumbled.

"Oops, I think I'm hungry." Horo said.

"Me, too. What if we postpone the fight and continue it later." Ren suggested.

"Ok then." Anna said, standing up.

"ITTADAKIMASU!" Yoh shouted.

They all went to the dining room and found nothing on the table. Anna was silent. Suddenly, "Who's assigned to buy food in the market!" Anna shouted. The guys were silent until Yoh raised his hand, shivering, "I am..." Yoh said.

"Why you lazy slacker, why is it there's no food on the tea table!" Anna asked grabbing Yoh's shirt.

"W-well, as you can see, I forgot.." Yoh said with a crooked grin, shivering.

"FORGOT!" Anna shouted, "because of this, all of you will not eat today's dinner! And I'll postpone the Furiyoku Increaser battle for a long time! You should thank Yoh about it." Anna said going outside to eat in a restaurant.

"Well, see you guys... hehehe." Manta went on leaving his friends.

"Yoh..." Horo gave Yoh an evil look.

"I-I'm sorry guys..." Yoh apologized, "what if I'll treat you guys for a triple cheese burger?"

"That'll be nice, Master Yoh." Ryu said.

"Anna had forbidden us to eat, you peanut heads!" Ren shouted.

"We'll sneak then, nyahahaha." Horo chuckled.

"That's not a great idea! What if she finds out?" Ren asked.

All of them imagined Anna's scary look when she's mad and were terrified.

"Yeah not a great idea..." Yoh said.

"Sigh..." All of them sighed.

To be continued...

_Author's note:_

_Well, chapter 4's finished. You know what you're going to do? R&R!_

_P.S. I'll think of a better chapter next time and I'll try to improve my grammars!_


End file.
